le monde de Takura
by yuukidu56
Summary: c'est l'histoire de taku un ado pas comme les autres, qui est né dans un monde autre que le n'autre qui est-il vraiment personne ne le sait sauf les gens comme lui !


_**Le Monde de Takura**_

_**Chapitre 1:**_ _**Présentation**_

_Existe t-il un autre monde, des êtres différents dans ce monde pourri. Moi je dis que "oui", en même temps je suis un peu obligée._  
><em>Je crois que je vais devoir vous expliquer. Je suis un Dieu de la mort, un Démon et un Vampire, je m'appelle Takura, j'ai 16 ans depuis 200ans et je ressemble à un mec normal sauf que j'ai des pouvoirs. Je vis sur terre à la place de vivre dans mon monde. Je suis comme ces gens sur terre qui aiment biens s'évader dans leur petit univers, moi mon petit monde c'est la terre.<em>  
><em> -Hey,Takura tu viens ça sonne ! Me dit Sanari.<em>  
><em>Lui c'est Sanari et à côté de lui c'est le mystérieux Nanagi, personne sait qui je suis réellement, c'est comme si je me voilais la face, je pense qu'on peut dire ça ainsi...<em>  
><em><strong>-Oui, j'arrive! Dis-je.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Tu aimes bien regarder le ciel depuis le toit n'est-ce pas?Me demanda Nanagi même s'il connaisait déjà la réponse.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hum...Oui je trouve la vue superbe. Lui répondit-je.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte suivi de Nanagi et Sanari,quand nous croisâmes Shô la plus belle fille du lycée. Elle nous fit signe de la main, je ne lui répondit pas comparer aux deux autres qui la saluèrent, on peut dire que je suis glacial avec tout le monde sauf eux deux, mes amis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Salut Takura! Me dit Shô.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-... Je ne lui répondis pas.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -On va dire que ça veux dire "Salut" façon Takura d'accord Shô? Demanda Sanari.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ouai, on va dire ça comme ça.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Pff...Dis-je avec un air de dire "Tu dit n'importe quoi Sanari" voilà ce que je voulais vraiment dire.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shô tourna son regard vers moi et se demanda "Pourquoi me déteste t-il autant" à ce même moment je la regarda, elle rougit quand nos yeux se croisèrent.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Bon tu viens Taku on va en<strong>__**cours! Me dit Nanagi. **_  
><em><strong>-Allez-y sans moi! Lui répondis-je.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Finalement vous savez parler tous les ironiquement shô.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Pourquoi? ça te surprend autant que ça! Lui dis-je d'un ton glacial.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Euh...Non pa vraiment c'est juste que vous ne parlez jamais aux autres vous ne vous parlez qu'entre vous, donc logiquement je suis étonnée, de vous entendre on pourrait dire que vous êtes insociable, le contraire de Sanari.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Bon, ta fini je peux partir maintenant ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Quoi! Oui je ne t'en empêche pas!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quand je m'éloignai j'entendis shô me crier au loin<strong>_  
><em><strong>-BAKA !<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Escuse le shô c'est vrai que Takura est insociable et un peu glacial avec tout le monde mais...<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Sauf avec vous! Dit-elle en interromptant Sanari.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Elle dit vrai Sanari nous sommes les seuls avec qu'il n'est pas réservé. Dit Nanagi à Sanari.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Oui, je sais et je me suis toujours demander pourquoi, pas toi? Demanda t-il à Nanagi.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Non, parce que, si même nous, ses propres amis commençons à douter ce sera comme s'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Oui, tu as raison.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pas de mission aujourd'hui c'était une journée plutôt calme, mais je sentai comme une présence dérrière moi c'était peut-être mon imagination ou peut-être pas. "La grande question pensai-je si j'était suivi, par qui ?" "J'éspère que ce n'est pas cet idiot de Yuro sinon je l'étranglerais, on va dire qu'il sera prévenu mais avant de continuer ma route je vais vérifier."<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Qui est-là? Demandai-je.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Ouah, quelle bonne ouïe. Je suis pourtant loin un humain ne pourrait même pas m'entendre! Me dit l'inconnu.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-T'essaye de jouer avec mes nerfs parce que dans ce cas c'est réussi.<strong>_


End file.
